Sepuluh Kegiatan
by Dyn Adr
Summary: Kita semua tau, kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu terlihat keren di setiap kegiatannya. Dan fict ini berisi tentang 10 kegiatan Sasuke yang bisa membuat Sakura meleleh. Contohnya, saat sedang memakai sepatu mungkin?/ Drabble fict. Humor krik. Satu lagi fict gaje dari saya :) RnR?


**Sepuluh Kegiatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning** : OOC (banget), AU, gaje, terselip bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD, dll.

 **.**

 **Drabble fict**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Memakai Sepatu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read. Walaupun kepo.**

 **.**

Sangat ramai dan berisik. Kalimat itulah yang dapat menggambarkan suasana kelas 8A saat ini. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu guru selanjutnya datang. Tetapi memang tabiat 8A yang, yah, begitulah. Jadinya kelas bahkan sudah menyerupai pasar. Ada yang sedang menawarkan anime, ada yang sedang menjual cabai, alias dirinya sendiri. Ups.

Tetapi tetap saja, yang paling banyak adalah teriakan-

"Hoy... selanjutnya pelajaran Bu Kurenai!"

"Ih, razia! Razia!"

"Hayo yang pake kaus kaki pendek hayooo..."

"Udah _deh_ , lepas _tuh_ gelang _kw_ milikmu. Sudah kw 2, jangan sampai dirazia pula."

"Yesss... cowok yang belum merapikan rambut dibotakin! Yes!"

"Tali pinggang! Tali pinggang! _Duh_ , yang bawa dua pinjam!"

"Pst, cepetan sembunyiin _tuh_ ponsel berkamera ke tempat bekal ."

-tentang razia di pelajaran selanjutnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia mulai memeriksa kelengkapan dirinya.

Rambut? Sudah rapi.

Tali pinggang? Sep.

Kaus kaki? Siap! Iya, siap buat dirazia.

' _SHIIITTT_!' Teriak batin Sasuke. Dirinya lupa kalo hari ini ada pelajaran Bu Kurenai, yang hobinya adalah merazia.

 **Sakura POV**

Hmm... semuanya aman. Tali pinggan dan kaus kaki oke. Ponsel, kebetulan hari ini aku hanya bawa ponsel zaman purba. Sip, aman.

 _ **Krieet...**_

Suara pintu terbuka mengubah keadaan yang sedari tadi berisik menjadi diam seketika. Bu Kurenai berjalan menuju meja guru dengan wajah datar.

"KAUS KAKI BU! KAUS KAKI!" Teriak Kiba, ketua kelas kami.

Aku mendengus. Ketua kelas _kok_ seperti itu?! Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, begitulah 8A.

Bu Kurenai menatap tajam Kiba. "Saya tahu." Ucap Bu Kurenai penuh penekanan. Sampai-sampai kami semua dibuat merinding.

"Yang memakai kaus kaki pendek, berdiri ke depan. Yang tidak memakai tali pinggang, berdiri ke depan. Yang belum merapikan rambut, berdiri ke depan. Yang membawa ponsel berkamera, kumpul ponselnya di depan. Bagi lelaki yang memakai gelang, kumpul gelangnya ke depan." Pinta Bu Kurenai. Namun semuanya masih diam. Masih tidak rela.

"HITUNGAN KE TIGA SEMUANYA SUDAH TERLAKSANA! AWAS KALAU SAYA PERIKSA MASIH ADA YA!" Teriak Bu Kurenai. Semua murid yang melanggar peraturan tadi pun dengan heboh ke depan karena Bu Kurenai mulai menghitung.

Kursi di belakangku berderit. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Sasuke juga ke depan. _Wait_... Sasuke? Tumben...

"Yang kaus kaki pendek, lepas kaus kakinya, dan taruh di plastik itu," Kurenai menunjuk plastik yang berada di dekat pintu. "Yang tidak memakai tali pinggang, ke kantor dan minta tali. Yang belum merapikan rambut juga ke kantor minta gunting. CEPAT!" Sambungnya.

Yah... yang selanjutnya terjadi sudah tahu bukan? Bagi yang memakai kaus kaki pendek, kaus kaki mahalnya akan dibuang, dan tidak boleh memakai sepatunya selama jam pelajaran Bu Kurenai berjalan. Yang tidak memakai tali pinggang, sebagai ganti tali pinggangnya adalah tali plastik. Dan yang belum merapikan rambut, rambutnya di potong sedikit. Sedangkan ponsel dan gelang itu akan ditahan, sampai orangtua mereka sendiri yang mengambil.

Kejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kriiingg... Kriiingg... Kringg...**_

Yup, jam pelajaran Bu Kurenai telah selesai sekarang. _Huh_ , sekarang bisa bernapas lega.

"YANG TADI MEMAKAI KAUS KAKI PENDEK, SEPATUNYA SUDAH BOLEH DIPAKAI!" Teriak Bu Kurenai.

Mereka yang tadi memakai kaus kaki pendek menghela napas lega. Termasuk Sasuke. Aku terus memperhatikannya.

Dengan pelan dia berjalan ke lemari kelas, mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan menyender ke lemari. Kakinya ditekuk dan sedikit dibuka. Sedikit membungkuk, kemudian dia mulai memakai sepatunya setelah sebelumnya mendengus terlebih dahulu.

 _GOOOODDD...!_ SASUKE DALAM POSISI SEPERTI ITU KEREEEEENNNNN... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Dengan wajah yang datar-datar pasrah gaje tapi keren gituuuuu... Doh, meleleh adek bang.

 **.**

 **Krik**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Krik**

* * *

 **AN :**

 **Ahah, seperti biasa, terinspirasi dari true story.**

Huh, dah lama juga ya gak nulis. O-oh plis jangan bunuh saya. Ye, saya tau banyak fict yang blom dilanjutin. Tapi, belakangan ini saya emang gak mood gitu. Dan moodnya malah buat fict baru -_-

Oye, maksud merapikan rambut di sini itu, potong rambut buat cowok. Kan ceritanya di sekolah cerita ini, kyk sklh saya. Jadi kayak ada aturan rambut ga boleh nyentuh leher kuping apalh apalah, kaga ngerti. Tapi kalo di sini cukup ngerapiin rambut aja. Ngerti ga? Enggak ya?


End file.
